Blackstripe, un nouveau commencement
by Breakwing
Summary: Sur Cybertron, alors que la guerre fais rage déjà depuis bien longtemps, un jeune Decepticon va enquêter sur la mort de son maître, et ainsi découvrir une fois de plus la réalitée bien sombre du monde dans le quel il vit... Le monde des de la guerre et des Decepticons.


Blackstripe.

Nous sommes à Kaon. Un vaisseau Decepticon vient de se poser devant la prison de Kaon. Des prisonniers Autobot en sortirent, attaché, et sans espoir. Tout là-haut, sur le toit, un nouveau Decepticon récemment arrivé observait, accompagné d'un bien plus vieux, un ancien Autobot.

- Regarde comme ils sont faible… sa ne changera jamais…

L'ex-autobot poussa un soupir, comme si au fond de lui, il était encore avec eux. Le jeune Decepticon tourna la tête vers lui.

- Peut être… enfin, je ne peu rien dire, mais qui sais, un jour, Cybertron retrouvera sa gloire… peut importe sous quel règne il sera…

- Oui, un jour, tout redeviendra comme dans le passé…

Le plus vieux frotta la tête du plus jeune énergiquement en souriant.

- N'oublis jamais qui t'a enseigner toute cette philosophie, petit.

- Je veux bien, mais si tu continu de me frotter la tête comme ça, je vais la perdre ! A… Arrête !

Les deux se mirent à rire une fois que le vieux robot l'ai lâché. Etrange attitude pour des Decepticons direz vous… Mais… tous ne sont pas mauvais, au fond. Le vieux robot se leva en tapotant la tête du jeune.

- Passe une bonne nuit, Blackstripe.

- Toi aussi, Fastfly…

Les deux se séparèrent pour passer la nuit.

Fastfly est donc un ancien Autobot. Il est partit après avoir été accusé à tord de trahison, par un faux Autobot. Ne sachant pas où aller, il a rejoint les Decepticon. Depuis ce jour, il enseigne le combat aux nouvelles recrues Decepticon. Il se lie d'amitié en secret avec ceux qui semble avoir un spark, comme les Autobot. Il les aide à se crée une vrai personnalité, à apprendre à faire leurs propres choix et à choisir leurs camps, d'eux même.

Blackstripe est justement un de ses élèves. Très intelligent, malin, sournois… et plutôt réfléchi… quand il le désire. Puisque, la plupart du temps… Fastfly doit le rappeler à l'ordre car il ne réfléchit plus. Il est déjà le meilleur tireur de sa troupe et ne s'en sort pas trop mal au combat. Tout ça, c'est grâce à Fastfly qui l'a prit en charge.

La nuit passa sans encombre à première vue. Blackstripe se leva et alla rejoindre Fastfly dans la salle principale, comme d'habitude. A peine la porte ouverte, il figea, voyant le corp de son ami, sans vie, déversant tout son energon sur le sol. Le chef du coin prit la parole.

- Il y a un traitre parmi nous ! Nous devons le tuer, avant qu'il ne nous tue nous aussi ! Trouvez-le ! Aucun Autobot n'est entré, ce ne peu qu'être l'un des nôtres !

Les decepticon échangèrent de regard assez inquiet, normale vu que la majorité sont de jeunes recrues.

- ALLER ! BOUGEZ-VOUS !

Le chef haussa le ton en voyant que personne ne bougeait. Un Decepticon qui était élève de Fastfly également s'avança tout de même.

- Qui va nous entrainer ? Qui ? De plus… comment voulez-vous qu'on trouve ce traitre ?

Le grand decepticon se baissa à la hauteur du pauvre petit qui se fit agripper par la gorge.

- Sa sera MOI ! Pauvre CRETINS ! Et DEMERDEZ-VOUS MAIS TROUVEZ-LE !

Il le lâcha, le laissant tomber violement sur le sol. Tous se dépêchèrent de partir pour trouver

LE traitre… Le chef attrapa Blackstripe par l'épaule, le fessant sursauter. Il se retourna vers on chef qui… Lui tendait de quoi nettoyer tout ça.

- Au travail.

- B… Bien… M… Maître…

Blackstripe se retrouva à nettoyer le sol et à débarrassé la salle du corps de son maître sans vie… Un véritable torture mentale. Il alla enterrer le corps dehors et fera part de son emplacement à ses autres élèves qui était eux aussi attaché à lui. Mais une fois sa fait, il ne se reposa pas, le chef lui donna l'ordre de faire la même chose que les autres, trouver le coupable. S'il le trouve… il lui arrachera le spark de ses propres mains, c'est sur…

Le Decepticon traversait les couloirs et voyais la méfiance dans les yeux de tout les Decepticon désormais. Un grand robot s'approcha et le pointa du doigt.

- Toi, tu es le dernier à l'avoir vu… pas vrai ?

- Heu… oui ?

- Où l'a tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

- S… sur le toit de la prison…

- Que fessiez-vous ?

- On discutait… bon t'a fini bordel ! Ce n'est PAS moi qui l'ai buté, ok ?

- Hum…

Le Decepticon s'en alla et Blackstripe passa son chemin en voyant tout les regards tournés vers lui. La journée risque d'être longue si des rumeurs se mettent à tourner. Ce dernier alla donc dehors pour se changer les idées, le chef lui tomba dessus cependant.

- Petit… j'ai du travail pour toi…

- Heu… quoi ?

- Il y a une troupe d'Autobot qui se balade dans Kaon… Je voudrais que tu les espionne pour savoir ce qu'ils cherchent… Ils cherchent forcément quelque chose vu qu'ils préfèrent fuir que se battre.

- T… Très bien. Mais… j'y vais… seul ?

- Oui.

Il s'en alla alors. Seul, dans les rues peu sûres de Kaon… c'est bon pour les suicidaires ! Mais, sa serait suicidaire de pas exécuter cet ordre non plus. Bizarrement, ce chef là il ne le sent pas. C'est comme si il cherchait tout le temps quelque chose pour lui faire subir des tortures mentales mais pas de ses propres mains. Et le coup du nettoyage et cette sortie ne sont pas les premiers ordres de ce genre qu'il a reçu de lui. Laver les cuves d'energon, nettoyer les armes… et des tas d'autres choses ingrates. Et tout ça, c'est seulement lui qui y a le droit. Pourquoi le destin s'acharne t'il sur lui à la fin ? Et pourquoi… ce chef s'acharne t'il sur lui ? Aller savoir… Il se contenta de soupirer. Un decepticon s'approcha.

- Bonjour Blackstripe.

- Tien ? Fastrider… Sa fessait longtemps.

- En effet… Je suis revenu car on m'a obligé à revenir… mais, je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal, vu qu'il vient d'y avoir un mort plutôt coriace pourtant ?

- Je… pense aussi.

- Où va tu sinon ?

- Le chef m'a dit d'aller espionner des autobots… qui semblent chercher quelque chose d'après lui…

Fastrider se caressa le menton avec l'air de réfléchir.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? C'est un peu suicidaire comme mission…

- Je sais…

Blackstripe s'approcha et commença à parler plus bas en voyant des Decepticon arriver.

- J'ai… un mauvais pressentiment… ce type, je sais pas pourquoi… Quelque chose me dit qu'on ne devrait pas le suivre…

- Je sais… je me pose beaucoup de question dessus moi aussi.

Les deux partirent ensuite à la recherche de ces fameux Autobot. Fastrider est un Decepticon assez mystérieux, pas très bavard et qui disparait un certain temps on ne sait où, puis il revient comme pas magie comme si de rien était… Pas grand monde ne lui fait confiance à cause de ça. Blackstripe le connait simplement, mais jamais il ne lui accordera sa confiance. Après tout, chez les Decepticon, faut faire confiance à personne. C'est une des règles de "survie" chez les Decepticon… On ne sait vraiment jamais sur quoi on peu tomber.

- Je pense savoir où sont tes Autobot sinon…

Bonne nouvelle ? Il s'empressa alors de le suivre. Quelques heures passèrent alors, dans le plus grand des silences sur la route. Fastrider se mit à parler au bout d'un moment.

- Nous y sommes.

Il se changea alors en robot devant un grand bâtiment. Une ancienne gare. Blackstripe en fit de même et ils entrèrent alors dans la gare abandonnée… Du moins elle le laisse croire ?

- Donc… ils sont… ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de se retourner que quelque chose la frappa. Il tomba alors sur le sol, assommé. Il eu cependant le temps de voir des ombres s'approcher. Mais ses optiques se fermèrent rapidement. Le destin s'acharne vraiment sur lui.

Blackstripe se réveilla avec le pire des maux de tête possible. Il chercha alors à se frotter la tête, mais se rendit compte que c'est techniquement impossible. Ses bras étaient attachés dans son dos. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et fut horrifier par ce qui se trouvait devant lui… Des Autobot. Au moins il les a trouvés ? Ces derniers discutaient devant lui et remarquèrent rapidement le réveil que Blackstripe qui cherchait à défaire l'anneau d'energon qui l'entourait. L'un d'en eux se mit à rire.

- Hey ! Je te l'avais dit que t'as pas frappé assez fort Sneakyshot ! Hahaha !

- Mais… Bon bref. Salut Decepticon ! Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher à partir, c'est impossible… t'es dans une base Autobot coco ! Tu sors de cette pièce, t'y passe, ok ?

Le Decepticon soupira alors et arrêta de gigoter.

- Et… qu'es-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

- … On ne sait pas, on te surveille juste, nous…

Blackstripe soupira de nouveau, il n'est pas très avancé avec cette réponse. En plus il est gardé par deux imbéciles… quelle joie ? Mais s'ils disent vrai, s'il sort, il est mort. Autant rester tranquille pour le moment donc, sa fuite aura lieu plus tard. Un grand autobot arriva dans la salle, accompagné de… Fastrider avec un nouveau look. Blackstripe n'en croyait pas ses optiques, Fastrider est un Autobot.

- Espèce de TRAITRE !

Il se leva alors en furie, mais fut obligé de s'assoir de nouveau car les deux autres Autobot l'obligeaient. Fastrider s'avança avec un air particulièrement froid.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau tu sais… je suis un espion Autobot.

- Sans blague… je ne l'avais pas deviné…

Il tourna alors la tête et le regard vers le mur l'air particulièrement énervé d'avoir été berné aussi facilement. Le plus grand Autobot s'approcha alors.

- Bonjour, je me nomme Stonestriker.

- … Qu'es-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Ce qu'on veut ? Et bien… on voudrait que tu nous rendes service…

Le Decepticon leva un sourcil. Il les fixa froidement ensuite.

- Quel genre de service ? Je suis un Decepticon, PAS un Autobot.

- Un Decepticon affecté par la mort de son mentor alors…

Fastrider venait de lâcher ça d'un seul coup. Le Decepticon baissa la tête et se contenta de fixer le sol. Stonestriker lui releva la tête pour le regarder dans les optiques.

- Tu n'es pas à ta place là-bas, les sentiments n'existe pas chez les Decepticon. Si tu nous rejoins, nous t'aiderons à te venger de celui qui à tuer Fastfly. Fastrider m'a tout raconté, il a remarqué que sa te rend triste, et m'a fait par du fait que tu ne soutiens pas ton chef. Rejoins les Autobot, tu te sentiras enfin chez toi.

Le decepticon détourna les optiques avec l'air de réfléchir.

- Donc… qu'es-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

- Que tu tues ce type justement.

- … D'accord. Et une fois que nous aurons trouvé le coupable, je réfléchirais à votre offre… MAIS seulement si nous le trouvons…

- Bien, tu vas retourner là-bas avec Fastrider pour te surveiller. Détachez-le.

Le Decepticon fut alors détaché. Il se releva avec un regard plutôt… mauvais.

- On y va.

- Quoi ? Attend, tu ne veux pas récupérer avant ?

- Non. J'ai d'autres priorités avant. Et… je te préviens Fastrider… t'auras pas ma confiance facilement. Je pense toujours que tu es un traitre, car c'est ce que tu es après tout ?

Il le poussa alors de son chemin pour sortir. Les Autobot de la base le regardaient passer avec Fastrider, un air surprit au visage. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on voit un vrai Decepticon en liberté dans une base Autobot.

Les deux partenaires forcés arrivèrent rapidement à la base Decepticon. Le chef n'est pas là, coup de chance ? Faut dire qu'on est au milieu de la nuit… Blackstripe et Fastrider entrèrent alors dans la salle principale, déserte, malgré que des Decepticon sont censé surveiller, mais les connaissant, ils dorment dans un coin…

- Commençons par les caméras de surveillances…

Fastrider commença alors à pirater les caméras mais…

- Hum… me dit pas que…

- Si, ça n'a rien enregistrer…

- La personne qui l'a tué avait donc accès aux systèmes de surveillances…

- Et surtout… Il connaissait Fastfly…

- Comment tu peux avancer ça ? Blackstripe… Tu ne peu pas savoir ça…

Blackstripe se retourna alors vers Fastrider avec un regard particulièrement froid.

- Je connaissais Fastfly mieux que personne… JAMAIS il ne se serait fait tuer aussi facilement si ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait personnellement, car il ne fessait confiance à personne sinon…

- Blackstripe… Calme-toi. Tu… tu as surement raison.

Blackstripe soupira avant de prendre un air sérieux en croisant les bras.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? Et bien… qui était chargé de surveiller la salle ?

- … Hum… ce n'est pas la peine d'aller demander…

- Ba, pourquoi ?

- T'as vu le niveau de surveillance ce soir ?

- Ha… je vois…

- Mais… si il y quelqu'un à interroger c'est…

- Sharpclaw…

- Sérieux… tu ne comptes pas interroger le chef ?

- Je vais me faire une joie de le faire…

- On… pari ?

Il se mit alors à rire un peu, visiblement très amusé par la tête de Blackstripe qui ne semble pas du tout emballer pas la chose.

- Je plaisantais, t'emballe pas…

- Aller, on peur rigoler un peu entre potes ?

Blackstripe lui mit une lame sous la gorge avec un regard froid.

- On est PAS potes… tu es toujours un traitre pour moi…

- Ba voyons… en gros, tu ne viendras pas chez les autobot, pas vrai ?

- Hooo… comment t'a deviner ?

Les deux commencèrent alors à se regarder droit dans les optiques, l'air menaçant, alors que Blackstripe enlevait sa lame…

- Dit toi bien que, une fois tout ça fini, je ne serais pas un enfant de cœur…

- Ok ! Du calme…

- Vu que je ne viens pas, pourquoi tu ne repars pas d'ailleurs ? Et… pourquoi vous voulez tuer cette personne vous aussi, hein ?

- C'est… une raison que seul les Autobots ont le droit de connaître… et tu n'es pas Autobot, à ce que je sache…

- Très bien, je travaillerais seul, alors…

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte.

- Dit toi bien… que c'est du chacun pour sois maintenant…

Le jour venait de se lever. Le niveau de surveillance était redevenu normal. Blackstripe était déjà debout, dans la salle principale avec un air plus que sérieux. Fastrider arriva alors à son tour, il ne semblait pas vouloir ignorer Blackstripe, bien au contraire. Il s'approcha et se mit à lui parler assez bas.

- Blackstripe… je suis désolé pour cette nuit… mais comprend que…

- Silence ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que j'ai dis ? Chacun pour sois, ok ?

- Bien… b… bonne chance…

Il s'en alla alors que Blackstripe soupira l'air énervé. Le chef arriva alors, celui qui se fait surnommé "L'œil aiguisé de Kaon". Il porte bien se titre, personne ne dit le contraire, loin de là. Il est toujours au courant de tout et vois tout. Mais son vrai nom est Sharpclaw.

- Decepticon ! Je veux les rapports sur le champ ! ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Un vrai pseudo Megatron ce type. Blackstripe tourna les optiques vers Fastrider quelques secondes, ce qui le fit oublier le chef… qui s'approcha et le prit à la gorge.

- Haaaa ! Lâchez-moi, pitié !

- Non… Je t'ai envoyé en mission et je n'ai eu AUCUN rapport… TU vas donc me suivre…

Il le lâcha, puis lui prit la jambe pour se diriger vers les appartements du chef, là où les decepticon font leur rapports lorsqu'ils sont important, en le trainant sur le sol comme un vulgaire sac à patate, ce qui fessait beaucoup rire les autres Decepticon qui le montraient ouvertement. Blackstripe se contenta de se laisser trainer, ne pouvant rien faire.

Une fois à destination, le chef le lâcha, avant de s'assoir dans une sorte de grand fauteuil, fixant froidement le jeune Decepticon.

- Ton rapport, LARBIN.

- B…Bien maître…

Il se releva, enleva un peu de saletés de sur lui, avant de commencer.

- Maître… je n'ai malheureusement rien découvert sur ce qu'ils cherchent… mais…

- Mais ?

- J'ai découvert un traitre dans nos rangs, il m'a conduit à une base Autobot dans Kaon…

- Je SAIS où elle se trouve… cependant…

Il se leva et se pencha sur le petit robot. Sharpclaw fait bien 3 têtes de plus que lui.

- QUI est ce traitre ?

- … C'est…

Il hésitait à le dire finalement. Il réduirait toutes ces chances de rentrer chez les Autobot à l'avenir si jamais après avoir tué l'assassin de son maître, il souhaitait changer de faction. Il fit son choix rapidement, voyant que son maître s'impatientait.

- C'est… Fastrider.

- En es tu… sûr… ?

- O… oui, maître…

- Fort bien…

Sa main s'approcha vivement de Blackstripe, comme si il allait le frapper et il ferma les yeux. Cependant, le chef lui tapota simplement la tête.

- Sortons… Viens avec moi…

Il le poussa donc dehors, alors que Blackstripe semblait particulièrement étonné. Il… ne lui a pas fait de mal ? C'était bien la première fois depuis que ce type domine la base…

Sharpclaw et Blackstripe allèrent alors dans la grande salle de contrôle. Le chef alluma les hauts parleurs.

- Je cherche Fastrider. Qu'on me l'amène sur le champ !

2 minutes plus tard à peine, Fastrider était devant eux, visiblement amener de force.

- Vous… Vous me cherchiez seigneur… ?

- Oui, en effet… Autobot…

Des regards se tournèrent vers lui en entendant ça. Fastrider prit un air surprit et innocent. Il joue bien la comédie celui là…

- Q… Quoi ? Vous devez vous tromper, seigneur… je ne suis pas un Autobot…

- Vérifions donc cela…

Il claqua des doigts, et on lui amena un prisonnier Autobot.

- Exécute-le…

- Mais seigneur je…

- TUE-LE !

- Ou… oui seigneur…

Il leva son arme sur l'Autobot et le fixa… Mais n'arriva pas à tirer…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Attachez-le. Je ferais son interrogatoire personnellement.

Fastrider regarda Blackstripe avec haine.

- Toi… je sais que c'est toi qui m'as balancé, espèce d'ordure ! J'étais là pour t'aider… Tu me le payeras… Même si ce n'est pas de mes mains !

Il fut emmené alors qu'il insultait Blackstripe à pleine voix. Le chef Decepticon se tourna vers Blackstripe, avec un air sérieux.

- Je t'ai visiblement mal jugé petit… tu es doué au combat d'après ce que j'entends à propos de toi… Tu as visiblement de l'avenir… quelqu'un doit t'aider à t'améliorer encore d'avantage gamin… Je m'acquitterais de cette tâche.

Il lui tapota la tête amicalement. Un bel avenir brille devant Blackstripe visiblement. Un avenir sûr et pas incertains comme Fastrider. Le chef alla voir le prisonnier.

- Pourquoi étais-tu en infiltration chez nous…

- …

- PARLE !

- …

Il reçu une belle baffe, le fessant cracher de l'energon par la bouche.

- PARLE !

- Je l'ai dis… aider vôtre crétin de chien decepticon Blackstripe…

- Mais encore…

- A trouver le meurtrier de son mentor adoré bien sûr…

- Pour lui donner envie de vous rejoindre ensuite… n'es-ce pas ?

- Peut être, peut être pas… je savais qu'il ne voudrait pas… Mon chef est un crétin…

- Paroles intéressante pour un Autobot… Tu m'intéresse…

- Ex-Autobot…

Blackstripe sortit de son sommeil avec un mauvais pressentiment le lendemain matin. Il alla rejoindre le chef dans la salle principale, il entra et… remarqua qu'il était avec un Decepticon qui lui est inconnu. Surement un messager ou autre chose du genre. Il s'approcha et le Chef se tourna vers lui.

- Ha ! Blackstripe. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi, c'est pour ça que je t'assimile un coéquipier à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Ce fameux robot s'avança alors, avec ses optiques rouge rubis et son armure noire en grande partie, avec quelque morceau de sa cuirasse de couleur rouge. Très beau look. Blackstripe haussa un sourcil en le regardant de haut en bas.

- Blackstripe, voici Keensword.

Le Decepticon le regarda avec un air mauvais, Blackstripe se demandait pourquoi il le regardait comme ça, enfin bon. Le chef à donner des ordres, vos mieux les appliquer.

- … Enchanté ?

- Moi de même…

Ce Decepticon à bel et bien un problème niveau social visiblement. Le Chef Sharpclaw lui tapota la tête.

- Calme toi… il ne va pas te manger…

- Mais je l'espère bien…

Blackstripe tira une tête qui semblait vouloir dire que ce type le fait légèrement flipper. Le chef se mit à rire.

- Vous allez bien vous entendre avec le temps… Maintenant, allez travailler, j'ai du travail… EXECUTION !

- Bien… maître…

Il soupira et fit signe à l'autre de lui suivre. Ils allèrent donc dans un coin calme pour discuter. Blackstripe se tourna vers lui en soupirant et en croisant les bras. Il le regarda sérieusement.

- Bon, mec c'est quoi ton problème ? Ma tête ne te revient pas ? Tu ne peux pas me blairer ? T'as quelque chose contre moi ? Dis le quoi !

- …..

- … Je sens que la journée va être très longue… Mais alors, très très longue…

L'autre ne répondit pas. Blackstripe se mit une main sur la figure, jamais il n'avait encore vu un type aussi étrange…

- Bien… allons te faire visiter la base alors ?

- Je la connais…

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu…

- …. Non.

- Bon bin… je vais… faire un tour.

Il s'en alla alors, mais le Decepticon la rattrapa par le bras, et le retourna violement vers lui, le fixant avec un air glacial.

- Nous sommes partenaires, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Nous devons rester ensemble tout le temps… Nous ne devons pas nous séparer…

- … Si ça te chante ?

Il le fit lâcher en le fixant méchamment. Il se prend pour qui ce type ?

- Viens… "partenaire".

La journée sera très longue, certes. Mais pas uniquement celle-ci…

Les deux bots passèrent donc leur première journée ensemble avec une atmosphère pire que glaciale. Quel est le problème de ce type ? Blackstripe l'ignorait. Keensword était visiblement quelqu'un de sombre, mystérieux et non sociable. Avec le temps, sa s'arrangera peut être ? De toute façon, chez les decepticon, il ne faut s'attacher à personne.

A la tombée de la nuit, Blackstripe se dirigea vers son "dortoir", seul. Il avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de ce type étrange. Il fessait très sombre et on ne voyait pas grand-chose dans les couloirs de la base. Nôtre decepticon connait bien la base et peut s'y retrouver même dans le noir par chance. C'est ça, d'avoir toujours été decepticon. Son mentor lui avait parlé de l'âge d'or de Cybertron et sa le fessait rêver, Cybertron lors de sa grandeur. Mais pour en revenir à nos couloirs, Blackstripe arriva à destination, entra, mais personne n'était là. D'habitude, il y a toujours des decepticon qui dorment ici. Etrange ? Il se contenta d'observer la pièce puis de s'assoir dans un coin pour dormir, vu qu'il n'y a pas lit.

- Pfff…

- Journée fatigante, pas vrai ?

Blackstripe se releva rapidement.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

On ne lui répondit pas, et se dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Voilà qu'il se met à entendre des voix. Super ! Il soupira de nouveau, se sentant plutôt fatigué.

- Trop fatigante pour un traitre ?

- Un traitre ?

- Oui… un traire… un lâche et…

Une ombre se fit voir dans le peu de lumière de la pièce. Elle était rapide et sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, Blackstripe se retrouva avec une lame sous la gorge. La voix de son agresseur lui murmura.

- La personne qui m'a balancé au chef…

Cette voix, il la connaissait trop bien.

- … Fastrider ?

- Tu es plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait Blackstripe…

- Raaah… lâche moi !

- Hinhinhin… En quel honneur, TRAITRE ?

- Traitre ? T'étais pas un autobot par pur hasard ? HAAAA ! A… arrête !

- En quel honneur ? TU m'as dénoncé… JE me suis fait mettre en cellule… et… on m'a donné une seconde chance… en me fessant devenir Keensword…

- … Q… qui t'a donné une seconde chance ?

Fastrider se mit à rire sombrement, appuyant encore d'avantage sur le cou de Blackstripe, ce qui lui donnait envie d'hurler encore d'avantage suite à la douleur, avant de lui dire au creux d'un de ses capteurs auditifs.

- L'assassin de Fastfly…

- QUI ?

Keensword, ou plutôt Fastrider se mit à rire méchamment de nouveau avant d'ajouter :

- Celui qui m'a donner une seconde chance et ton vénéré chef… Sharpclaw…

Le decepticon figea. Quoi ? Depuis le début… l'assassin était juste devant son nez ?

- Et… et pourquoi il t'a donné une seconde chance… ?

- Car je souhaitais devenir decepticon pour de vrai et… pour te tuer…

- Faudrait encore pouvoir y arriver !

Le decepticon donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Fastrider ce qui fit lâcher prise à se dernier. Blackstripe se retourna en sortant deux longues lames et se mit à position d'attaque.

- T'aurais pas dû tout me dire…

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit !

- Oui comme… pourquoi il veut ma carcasse ? Pourquoi il a tué Fastfly ? Ect… Mais tu ne le sais pas, pas vrai ?

- J'en ais rien à faire… BAT TOI !

- OK. Va pour une petite danse !

Blackstripe fit un petit sourire malin montrant qu'il prenait son adversaire pour un crétin de première, ce qui fit enrager ce dernier, d'ailleurs.

Presque dans le noir, les deux Decepticon se fixaient de leurs optiques rouges, prêt à tuer sans adversaire coûte que coûte.

- Je vais te TUER !

Fastrider lui sauta dessus, avec des lames tranchantes dans les mains. Blackstripe se décala simplement, et une fois que son adversaire l'eu dépassé, on pouvait dire que le combat été déjà terminé. Blackstripe lui avait enfoncé un sabre dans le dos, et en plein spark. Il était sur le sol, se vidant de son énergon, sous les yeux de nôtre robot noir qui se contenta de soupirer, et ranger son sabre.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, mon frère.

Tout s'accélérait autour de lui dans seul coup, il était en panique. Il se dépêcha de vite partir, sortir de la base decepticon le plus vite possible, étant maintenant un traitre, en tuant un des siens. Où allait-il aller ? Il avait dénoncé un espion autobot, ces derniers ne voudraient jamais de lui. Le decepticon ? Pour eux, il est désormais un traitre…

Sa réflexion fut vite interrompu, étant repéré par les sentinelles qui surveillait la base. Il se reçu une balle dans l'épaule, et tomba en trébuchant, pour faire un roulé-boulé avant de finir dans une crevasse peu profonde, devant la base.

S'étant évanouit, à son réveil, il ouvrit les optiques et eu la "joie" de découvrir qu'il se trouvait dans une cellule. Il soupira en voyant son épaule et son bras maintenant inutile. C'était sombre ici aussi… mais… un garde vint alors le voir.

- Bonjour Blackstripe… Tu vas être exécuté dans une heure par Sharpclaw pour trahison. Profite bien de ta dernière heure, bwahahahahaha !

Le garde s'en alla, en ricanant comme une hyène. Il lui restait une heure à vivre donc. Dans un long soupir, il se mit en tête de faire mille et une réflexions sur les decepticons, les autobots… sur tout Cybertron.

L'heure passa vite, bien vite. Il fut amené devant Sharpclaw, dans une sorte d'arène. Ce dernier prit la parole après avoir fait taire les decepticons.

- Aujourd'hui, mes frères, soldats, serviteurs de la cause decepticon, nous sommes réunis pour l'exécution de Blackstripe, un traitre ayant tué un de nos dernières recrues. Qu'il serve d'exemple à TOUS ! Qu'il fasse comprendre que nous, decepticons, nous n'avons pas de traitre dans nos rangs, que nous serons les vainqueurs, et que nous écraserons les autobots ! Gloire à Megatron !

Les decepticons hurlèrent le nom de Sharpclaw, l'encourageant à exécuter ce decepticon, non armé, et blessé. Son épaule de portait mieux d'ailleurs, ayant réussi à enlever la balle de lui-même. Le chef se tourna vers Blackstripe.

- Que cette leçon vous serve à tous. Rien n'entreverra la route vers nôtre victoire !

Blackstripe soupira. Ce chez se prenait pour Megatron, que dire de plus. Ce dernier sortit d'ailleurs une arme, une longue épée. Il fit signe à ceux qui avaient amené nôtre decepticon de partir afin d'exécuter le robot. Ils s'exécutèrent bien évidement, les laissant seuls, et Blackstripe à son sort.

- Bas toi, traitre !

- Me battre ?

Dit alors Blackstripe, en serrant les poings. Lui, se battre alors qu'il est blessé, et désarmé ?

- Non, je ne me battrais pas contre un assassin ! Contre celui qui a tué Fastfly !

Il commença à y'avoir du bruit parmi les spectateurs.

- SILENCE !

Un grand silence se fit alors, et les yeux se rivèrent de nouveau sur les deux adversaires. Sharpclaw commença à s'approcher en marchant de Blackstripe, avec un air tout particulièrement mauvais.

- Quoi ? Après nous avoir nous avoir trahis, tu souhaite en plus semer le doute parmi nous ?

Blackstripe avait légèrement baissé la tête, et le chef Decepticon lui releva avec le bout de son épée.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale traitre, un menteur et devrais-je ajouter… un assassin ? Tu as tué un des nôtres !

- Un des vôtres qui était un espion autobot, que vous n'aviez jamais remarqué avant que je vous le dise, que vous avez ensuite transformer en Decepticon ne vivant QUE pour me tuer. Qui ais le véritable traitre ? Vous OU moi ?

Le chef Decepticon sera les dents.

- MENTEUR ! Qu'on en finisse !

Il leva son épée pour tuer Blackstripe, mais fut interrompu par un nouveau brouhaha venant des soldats Decepticon.

- Que se passe-t-il ENCORE ?

Les soldats semblaient croire un peu l'histoire de Blackstripe, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

- Vous voulez la vérité ? Ecoutez-moi ! C'est LUI le traitre ! Il ment comme il roule !

- SILENCE ! J'AI DIT SILENCE !

Mais les Decepticon n'exécutaient pas les ordres.

- Alors, sa fait quoi de perdre sa place ?

- Grrr… Raaaah !

Il lui donna un coup d'épée, que Blackstripe évita, et lui donna un coup de poing à la figure, le fessant lâcher son arme sur le coup. Blackstripe ramassa l'épée, et la leva à la verticale au dessus de Sharpclaw.

- Non ! Pitié !

- Un chef Decepticon ? Tu parle ! Ce n'est trouillard qui se cache derrière son rang !

Il lui posa le bout de l'épée sur le torse, juste au dessus de Spark.

- Ca, c'est tous nous avoir tous mentit !

Il enfonça un peu l'épée, le fessant grimacer.

- Ca, c'est pour cet autobot que tu as transformé en monstre !

- Non ! Arrête !

Il l'enfonça encore d'avantage, le Decepticon se retenait d'hurler.

- Et ça, c'est Fastfly !

Il l'enfonça un grand coup, tuant le Decepticon dans son cri de douleur qui devait s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ce fut un grand silence ensuite. Blackstripe laissa l'épée plantée dans le cadavre, avant de se retourner vers les soldats.

- C'est ça que vous voulez ? Un chef qui vous ment, qui vous envoi au suicide, qui vous maltraite ?

Les Decepticon se regardèrent, sans rien répondre.

- Moi je ne le souhaite pas. Moi je ne veux plus… Je veux arrêter cette guerre. Je veux nous faire redevenir aussi grand qu'à l'âge d'or de Cybertron. Je veux que nous puissions vivre sans avoir besoin de se méfier de dehors, ou simplement de nôtre camarade de combat. Je veux nous commencer une nouvelle histoire ! Vous êtes avec moi ?

Les soldats hurlèrent leur accord, et crièrent le nom de Blackstripe. Ce dernier prit l'épée avec la quel il avait tué son ancien chef, et la brandit vers le ciel.

- Demain sera un nouveau jour. Demain sera une nouvelle ère. Demain… sera l'heure d'un nouveau règne… le miens...


End file.
